Forgotten Memories
by Dark Smurf
Summary: No Smurf left behind, right? But then where did this come from? Left behind and forced to endure the extraction process conducted by Gargamel, will this Smurf ever regain what's lost?


Vexy. That's my name. Yeah. I only remember that much. Every day it's the same process, getting hauled out of the cage I resided in and tossed into a machine that huge man called a Smurfulator. Once the painful process ends, tossed back into the cage.

If I was lucky, he'd give me a drop of something blue once every week to keep me barely alive. Or he'd leave me to the edge of dying before bringing me back. Somehow, I didn't need to eat, relying only on that drop of blue liquid. I'd surprised him and myself for remaining alive for so long. But I'm getting tired. Tired of living without knowing anything. Tired of being deprived of hope. Tired of the tortuous process I go through every day. Tired of the bruises I received from the rough treatment.

_Somebody... Anybody... Save me..._

* * *

" Papa Smurf, what are we gonna do? It's been three months since... since we left Vexy behind, and she's probably dead now! " Smurfette couldn't hold it in any longer. They had been in the human world for three months, only sending one of them back to the Smurf village to get supplies every two weeks. They had managed to keep the amount of warp crystals to the same amount of the number of Smurfs going back to the village, Vexy and Hackus included, thanks to the dragon wand Gargamel gave Smurfette.

Yet they were all sitting around waiting for... whatever it was that Papa said to wait for. Smurfette had the general idea of that Papa was waiting for the day the Smurf essence was less effective in the human world. But even so...Three straight months and there was nothing new coming from Papa. Just thinking about the way Vexy used to let them get away was saddening. _I just hope she's alive..._

_**Flashback**_

_**" Then there were seven, eh? " The Smurfs turned around and gasped. Gargamel grinned evilly at them. " Welcome to the party, Papa Smurf! " Smurfette and Grouchy had just managed to free Vexy In their frantic scramble and she lunged at Gargamel. **_

_**" Oh no, you don't! " Gargamel stumbled backwards as Azreal jumped into the fray too, trying to catch the Smurf scrambling around his face.**_

_**Smurfette rushed towards Vexy, intending to give her a hand only to be restrained by Clumsy. " Vexy! " Vexy paused for a moment, stealing a glance at the other Smurfs. " Go! Free Hackus and run! " " But Vexy... " " I said GO! "**_

_**Forcing back the tears springing at her eyes, Smurfette joined the others in bending the bars of the small cage open and pulling Hackus out. "Smurfette! Come on! " Smurfette ran, from the sickening thud accompanied by a yelp from Vexy as she hit the wall, followed by the strangled gasp she let out as Gargamel caught her in his grasp.**_

_**Flashback End**_

_Vexy, hang in there! I promise, we'll come back for you!_

* * *

I screamed. For the first time, I screamed. He had left the machine on like always, but he turned the power to the maximum. The whole machine shaked as it whirred to life. I couldn't keep it in anymore, the pain was unbearable.

" Please... Stop it... " The pain continued for what seemed like forever, before it stopped and dropped me on the base of the small cage. He opened the lid and grabbed me, giving me a drop of the blue liquid before throwing me into the cage I lived in.

Curling up in a corner of my cage, I cried silently. What did I do wrong? Can someone just free me from this place?

_Please... Help me..._

* * *

Smurfette was overjoyed. Papa had suddenly returned from looking at the stars and told them that they could go rescue Vexy tonight. He said that Master Winslow and Victor were willing to help them once more and they had gotten hold of more essence for her wand so that she could fight off Gargamel just in case he found them.

" All right, Smurfs. We're going to get to Gargamel's base using the same route last time. Master Winslow found another way for them to get in, so we sneak in, get Vexy and in dire situations, fend off Gargamel. "

" Hackus want Vexy! " " Yes, Hackus. We'll get her back tonight. " Papa made it clear that they had to move as fast as possible to avoid detection.

" All right, Smurfs! Let's smurf it! "

* * *

I woke up from the darkness to hear yelling and... what was that? That crackle of the dragon shaped-wand? _Oh no. Not again._ I shivered at the memory of the last beating by him using that wand.

The door to my cage suddenly opened and someone came in. _No...no! I don't want to go back to him!_ I shrunk as far as I could from the one who came in. Then moments later, I was enveloped in something warm. I opened my eyes timidly to find another girl with blonde hair of the same height as me and possessing the same blue skin as me.

Instantly, I felt attached to her. But then again, I don't even know her, so what's this warm feeling? She called my name. " Vexy! Are you okay? " I tried to remember her, but I didn't get anything from my memories so I asked her.

" Who… are you? "


End file.
